1. Field of the Invention
This invention is relative to a key module; in particular, relative to a replaceable key module and a keyboard with the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, the keyboard has still been a common input device of a computer system. Especially for the laptop, the keyboard further becomes a main part of its integral structure. However, the keyboard has a shorter service life compared to the other components of the laptop. For example, when the surface of the keyboard is polluted, the symbols and characters printed thereon could not be easily recognized, or the button of the keyboard will lose its elastic recovery after long term use, or the user splashes the liquid into the keyboard incautiously. These situations speedily reduce the service life of the keyboard.
When a certain operational or electrical problem occurs to the conventional keyboard, the user usually replaces with a brand-new keyboard, which is wasteful and often causes inconvenience to the user.
In addition, in the conventional keyboard, key legends engraved or printed on the keycaps cannot be changed or replaced easily. If the user prefers a given keycap with a different key legend, as an easier way, a thin film that has the desirable key legends printed thereon has to be placed on the keyboard. Or in a more troublesome way, the original key legend printed on the keycap is removed first, and then the desirable key legend is printed on the keycap.
The above-mentioned methods for changing the key legends on the keycaps are not only time consuming but also complicated. Particularly, since the thin film inside the keyboard and the keyboard itself are integrally formed, all the keycaps have the same pressure load. It can not fit the user who has a special requirement or habit.
Further, it is hardly possible for the user to change the color or pressure load for part of the keycaps separately by himself. In the situation that some keys of the keyboard are designed to be definable for the user, it is still difficult to print the key legends corresponding to the defined function on the keycaps on his own.
Therefore, there is need to provide a keyboard that can solve the above problems to improve the convenience of use in keyboards.